


In Love With A Time Capsule.

by Azathothh



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: I just wanted them to have a tender moment, I love Dim Chandler okay, Lonely Frank, M/M, dim deserves a bit of love, this is before Indra and he become a thing, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Dim Chandler finally gets the chance to be alone with Frank Poole and realizes that he has feelings for the man he rescued out of deep space.
Relationships: Dim Chandler/Frank Poole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In Love With A Time Capsule.

It was late at night, Chandler and Frank had spent a while after dinner talking on the bay.   
"So you like it here so far?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over at Frank.  
"Yeah, I do. It's been nice."   
"Good." Chandler replied, looking back at the stars. "....Did you know Bowman well?"  
Frank's brows furrowed slightly, and he nodded. "I think I knew him better than anyone ever had."  
Dim nodded, staying silent for a minute.   
"I taught him to dance, while we were on the discovery."   
"You like to dance?" Dim raised an eyebrow, meeting Frank's eyes.  
Frank gave him a small smile.   
"I loved it. Knew all sorts of styles. Haven't done it since then, no partners who can keep up with my old fashioned moves."   
Dim chuckled softly.   
"So you two were obviously close?"   
"We were." Frank said softly, but Dim felt like the man was holding something back.  
"...Did you love him?" The asian man asked, leaning over.   
Frank chuckled, his cheeks going red.   
"I did. I really did love him, more than I have ever loved anyone… I like to think he felt the same." He patted Dim's cheek away, and the man did indeed straighten up, his own face going red.   
"Sorry if I uh...got too close there." The man said. They were always polite, never having a crass word to say to eachother, but Dim couldn't help but wonder.   
Of course, everyone had crushes on Frank, he was the famous man back from the dead. Although, Dim knew Frank, the two had spent lots of time together, and he began to really admire Frank, as well as noticing the charming little details about him.   
It would be an understatement to say that Dim had a small crush on the man.

"It's fine Dim. Besides, I don't mind the human contact.' Frank chuckled and sat down, patting the floor beside him.  
Dim sat beside Frank, his face still red.   
"Tell me, what will we do when we get to Ganymede?" Frank asked.  
"Well...some of the crew want to introduce you to their significant others, I'm sure they have been calling them nonstop. And well, you'll have a lot of meetings to go to." He explained, looking out the window at the passing stars, but every so often sneaking a look at Poole.  
"Hope I don't disappoint their lovers." Frank laughed, then glanced over at Dim. "Do you have anyone on Ganymede?"   
Dim shook his head. "Ah...no. I did have a boyfriend...but being a space captain means long distance...and some people just aren't cut out for that."   
Frank wasn't sure of it was Dim, or the boyfriend that could deal with long distance by the way he said it. Though he had a feeling that it was indeed Dim. Beneath his gruff exterior, he really was a sensitive man.  
"Oh, well I'm sorry about that."  
Dim shrugged. "It's fine, that was a while ago. I'm over him." He waved a hand.  
Frank had a feeling that Dim was indeed over the man, but he couldn't ignore the sad look that came over the man's face momentarily, before he suppressed it.  
He knew that look.   
Dim was touch starved.

Frank stood up, causing Dim to look up at him.   
"Care for a dance?" He asked, holding out a hand.   
Chandler's face went red and he hesitated for a moment, before taking the hand and getting up.   
"I don't...usually dance…" he mumbled out, obviously quite flustered as Poole took his hand, pulling him close.  
"Don't think too hard about it. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't danced for over 1000 years." Frank chuckled, good-naturedly. Frank then started to lead the dance, impressed by how quickly Dim caught on.  
The two men waltzed around the deck, Dimitri caught up in the moment, didn't even realize that the ships mapping system was going off until Frank snapped him out of it.   
"Think you should go check on that, Dim." He said, laughing softly at the bewildered face of his dancing partner.   
"I...uhm..yeah. I'll go check on that-" Dim sputtered, his face cherry red as he stepped away.   
"Hold on…" Frank said, and Dimitri paused, looking at him.   
Frank leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the captains lips, then pulled away with an amused smile. "Thank you for that dance...let's do it again."   
Dimitri's mind went blank and he just nodded, his eyes wide.   
"Come to my cabin later on, whenever you get the chance... captain." Frank gave him a wink and after Dimitri bolted away, obviously flustered, laughed to himself.


End file.
